


He's ChristOff

by YukiHibiki



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiHibiki/pseuds/YukiHibiki
Summary: Just a mission and some time with our dear psychos.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't walk right now, a bullet had ricocheted off something and landed right in his calv about an hour ago and the throbbing was starting to get to him with every attempted step. Christophe couldn't blow the mission and he refused to stop just anywhere. After a about a mile he found a crowded area of trees where he quickly pulled the bullet out and tied his injury off with a few clothes he had. It should be enough to keep trackers from finding him too soon and he kept traveling through these trees.

He needed to get back to that twice damned mountain town. He could get properly treated and get paid. Maybe take a hot shower... if not bath and sleep. His bones ached and his leg was in some pretty big trouble by the time he found a useful enough town. He found a car he could rewire and quickly headed off.

Now that he was off his legs he felt his head was burning up, vision was shaky and he was glad to have his smokes to help keep him awake. A few burns were nothing in the face of a possible (highly likely) car crash.

A little trauma could be a little fun for a while but The Mole really didn't need such an excuse to take maybe a week off from mercinarying.

The car was hard to control as it was but it finally ran to empty before he searched the thing over finding more smokes but nothing but change. Enough for a phone call at least. Or at least if we were still in the last century. No way was he using something as trackable as a cellphone but now days everyone was getting rid of payphones.

"Shit, damn fuck!"

He sighed and tried to make himself presentable as he wobbled his way to a gas station. The attendant asked if he was ok to which he shrugged and asked to use their phone. He handed him his cell so he took a second to remember the area code before dialing Gregory's well memorized number. After a long wait the jerk finally answered.

"Fuck that job. I need to get picked up bitch."

Gregory waited a few moments, patient as ever.

"Fine! Fuck! Look I need a ride."

Gregory waited still before chuckling and asking Christophe his location.

Christophe looked to the guy he was boring the phone from, he almost pouted but kept himself cool as he cleared his throat. "My location...?" He wouldn’t ever admit that he had a pleading look on his face but he did give the guy a long look before he told him. "At the border between Colorado and New Mexico." He was handed a map and told Gregory his exact location to which the blond told him to find a place for the night and that he'd come personally to pick him up. "Oh yay me!" He babbled sarcastically as he hung up and handed the phone back with an awkward thanks.

The guy rubbed the back of his head and told Mole there was a shelter nearby. The Mole nodded and offered the guy some of his cigs only for the guy to decline.. saying Mole looked like he needed them more.

He probably did look a mess since he had not seen a mirror since his mission had started. Some information gathering had turned into a real job. A real annoying job.  
Christophe nodded to the guy before heading for the shelter. He smoked as he limped along the way. Movements slow so as to keep passersby from knowing he was hurt. He had no cash and had transferred the information already so really there was no reason for him to be mugged. But hurt as he was he may actually lose a fight if one were to start up over whatever he may have.

Ok cards on the table, he had no suppressants and he knew he should have taken some to start with before the mission. Coulda. Shoulda. Woulda.

His inner omega was panicking but he kept an angrier than needed look on his face. Eyebrows pinched together in what looked like anger but could have been from the pain.

Shocked he was to see the huge line at the shelter. As he limped over he noticed an old man wave him over saying, "Oh that's my grandson." When he made it there the man patted his back once before putting his hands in his pockets looking over the slow moving line. "If you don't get here early, there’s no chance at making it in the line sonny."

Christophe wasn’t sure what to do, he couldn't stay out tonight. Well he could if he wanted to get sick and posibly jumped by a gang or some stupid Alpha. He glanced up at the man and nodded to him. "I'll be more careful next time grampa." He used his best voice trying to keep from having that little accent, knowing getting booted to the back of the line was likely. He leaned in to ask the man why he was helping him when the guy just pointed to his own nose as if to say shh shh but also indicating that he could smell Christophe.

How could any and every drug he took be wearing off so quickly? Was he growing immune to them again? He had already been through three so far this year. The more tried drugs cost too much and the cheap ones were well... cheap. The side effects sucked but he wouldn't worry about that now. There would be a safe room for omegas in the shelter and he would probably not sleep and just stay up to watch the world turn to light later.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bed was surprisingly comfy and before he knew it, he was asleep sitting up. Someone, some other omega must have moved him since he was laying comfily by the time he woke up. Someone was gently nudging him and for that he let out a growl. The person chuckled and the Mole simply growled out for Gregory to shut it.

"Come on 'tophe let's get going before the others wake up." It wasn't like they were in a top security building. So of course Gregory found his way in easily. "I grabbed a car so you can sleep, alright?"

Christophe sighed noisily and sat up. His leg was probably swelling a bit since he never took the time to make sure no infection. Gregory reached slowly toward Christophe's shoulder to help him up. Christophe was about to bite the other but held back when he realized the blond was just trying to help. 'Accept it, accept it he's just trying to help damnit.' He pushed his mind into overdrive when Gregory's hand slid to his side. He looked down and put his face in one of his hands to hide. "Gregory..." The other seemed to know and simply lifted him up, yes, bridal style and walked out of the place into the dark morning.

Christophe had the back of one hand against his teeth as he bit in. The other was working on hiding his face. Even in the dark he knew Gregory could feel the warmth coming off his face from how embarrassed he was.

When the blond placed him in the passenger side, Christophe was surprised to feel a blanket draped over him. This had to be a dream as there was no way Gregory was quite this nice. Then again the Mole didn't like to count his chickens. There was a possibility Gregory had worried about him with how long he had been gone. The mission was over and that was all the Mole wanted to remember as he fell asleep.

When he next woke he felt the car still moving. He couldn't have been asleep for very long but he could tell they were getting close. Snow fell slowly out the window and the sky was covered in clouds. The sun wouldn't be back till maybe later in the day. For now Christophe took a look to the side where Gregory was driving and working out some medication from his pocket. He glanced over knowing Christophe was awake and tossed him the bottle and a water.

Instincts kicked in and he grabbed them both in his hands as he sat up a little more. His movements were slow but he still caught the items fine. Lazily he took some pills from the bottle and drank the water. Glad for the water since pills would have just burnt his throat without. Not having to check or ask what he just took he finished the water and leaned back while looking out the window. Breath fogging the window a hint as he braked but he could see familiar landmarks.

"Gregory, the mission was a success so.... It's not like you had to come get me yourself. The information was transferred to the right place."

The alpha chuckled and glanced over before shrugging. "The mission did go well so don't act like i'm going to ditch you." The damn blond just knew too well Christophe's lack of hopeful attitudes.

"Why do you like that small mountain town.. We could live anywhere." He let the 'we' slip as he felt the cool window take the heat from his head away a little. South Park was chaotic and they spent more time out of the country than in lately. Missions and all. Gregory of course funded their 'good deeds'. They got paid but working for good as opposed to evil was not going to make them rich.

Gregory ignored the question for a while before replying, "It doesn't bother you as much as other places."


End file.
